Friday the 13th
by SoraIsMyHomeboy
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night in the Castle that Never Was. Roxas couldn't sleep. He had an unsettling feeling like something wasn't right. Upon investigating, he discovers that all the other members have disappeared.


Hey everyone! Happy Roxas Day! Yes, it's the 13th of the month, which means it's Roxas day. Trust me. And it's also Friday the 13th so it's especially awesome! So I felt like tributing a story to Roxas X) yay. Here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in the Castle that Never Was. Roxas lay in bed, tossing and turning. The perpetual sound of rain beating against his window as if trying to claw its way in drove him insane. He kept trying to settle down, but every time he closed his eyes to sleep, a flash of lightning would illuminate his pale room and a deep bellow of thunder would jolt him from his rest. Whenever the lightning ceased, the room was pitch black, just like the rest of the castle. No light entered except the very faint glow of Kingdom Hearts in the distant sky, peering through the occasional window. Unable to even feel tired anymore, Roxas sat up in bed. He had been trying to go to sleep for hours. A spark of lightning lit up his room for a moment, casting long eerie shadows across his floor that snaked up his wall. Jumping in fright, he skipped a breath and tensed up as the room fell to absolute darkness once again. A crack of thunder rumbled through the castle and shook the young boy's very being. Roxas decided to go see Axel. He felt foolish for being so worked up over a storm, but he really couldn't sleep and honestly felt very uncomfortable alone in the dark room. He got up and headed out of his door.<p>

Roxas felt his way through the shady halls. The wall opposite of him was lined with windows. With each streak of lightning that the sky offered, a series of squares lit up in the corridor before being lost to the night once more. The Nobody continued walking until he came to a door. Waiting for another lightning bolt to provide sight, he confirmed that he was at the right room. Number VIII. He rapped lightly on the white door and waited. He heard no noise from inside. Knocking a little bit louder, he added this time in a hoarse whisper, "Axel, it's me. Roxas. Are you there?" Still no sound. "Axel?" Sighing, Roxas shook his head at his own foolishness. Of course Axel wouldn't have heard him. He slept like a rock. Reaching for the eerily cold doorknob, Roxas slowly opened the entrance to his friend's room. The door creaked on its hinges as the blonde slowly crept into the room. "Axel, are you there?" he called out quietly. Unable to see where he was going, Roxas crashed and stumbled over unknown objects around him. "Aah! Ow...Axel?" At that moment, there was a blinding shot of lightning that set the whole room aglow. The bed was empty. And there, on the wall, was written the words YOU'RE NEXT. The room became pitch black again, leaving Roxas blind. He stumbled backward and fell over in shock. His breathing sped up to unnatural paces. Scrambling to his feet, he ran out the door and shut it behind him. Frantically looking around, the next person he thought of was Xion. He ran full speed down the halls, nearly crashing into every wall along the way. When he approached her room, he stopped. Breathing heavily from the workout and the terror, he banged loudly on the door. "Xion! Xion, wake up! You gotta help! Axel is gone!" There was no sound from inside. Fearing the worst, he opened her door without an invitation, as well.

When he got inside, the storm's light shot through the room once again and he saw that her bed, too, was empty. Holding in a whimper, he walked over to her bed and picked up a note that was lying on the pillow. Squinting at it and holding up to the tiny amount of Kindom Hearts' light coming through the window, he read it to himself.

Once, the storm flashes to light up demise  
>Twice, both friends gone before your eyes<br>Three, you will be all alone  
>Four, your time begins to close<br>Before the sky flashes light thirteen,  
>You must solve this mystery...or they'll never again be seen<p>

Roxas slipped the note in his pocket, his lip quivering. "Xion, Axel...I hope you're alright." He walked out of the room, trying to decide where to go next. He began exploring, looking and hoping for any sign of life. The steady pulse of rain slowly sounded in the distance. The Nobody listened intently. He detected absolutely no noise other than the storm. Suddenly, there was another huge flash of light, followed by a frightening blast of thunder. Roxas jumped in surprise. The words of the poem echoed back to him. 'Three, you will be all alone'. That was three flashes of lightning since he saw the message on Axel's wall. He shuddered at the memory. Taking a gulp, he pushed open the next door he came to. Number IX. Demyx. Like the others, it was empty. Realization swept over Roxas as he ran through the castle. He burst into every room he came to, but alas, there was nothing there. 'Three, you will be all alone'. Roxas was the only one left. Everyone was missing.

_What about the Superior?_ wondered Roxas. _The Superior might know what's going on! _The young Nobody dashed toward Xemnas' office, but when he got there, Number I was nowhere to be found. _Bad, this is bad! _A fourth flash of lightning painted itself through the clouds. 'Four, your time begins to close'. _Time, I'm running out of time!_ 'Before the sky flashes light thirteen, You must solve this mystery...or they'll never again be seen'. _What's the mystery? How can I figure out what's going on? I only have nine more lightning strikes before it's too late! _Roxas paced back and forth, his hands shaking in fright. He tried to figure out a plan, but he couldn't think straight. He ran back out into the main corridor. There had to be other clues somewhere. Whoever, or _whatever,_ was doing this obviously wanted him to figure something out. He dashed in and out of rooms, looking for other notes or things to help him. A fifth flash occured. He had searched every bedroom by the time the sixth one came. He halted his mad search in a hallway, unsure where to go next. He paced rapidly again, his nerves going haywire. Seven. He whipped around toward the window, feeling the pressure of time setting in. He ran back toward Xemnas' office. Eight. He arrived and shoved the door open. He went through the desk, throwing papers everywhere, looking for anything that indicated a clue. The documents all seemed to be gibberish. Nine. _Running out of time! _Roxas looked in the smallest desk drawer among little trinkets and utensils. He slammed the drawer shut in frustration, mind completely clouded from sane thought. Ten. Roxas leapt up to run, but had nowhere to go. He turned back to the desk, then back toward the door. Breathing like crazy, he finally crumpled to the ground and buried his face in his arms.

_I don't know. I don't know what to do. I can't let everyone down. Especially Axel and Xion. What if...what if I never see them again? _He shivered with loneliness as the sky lit up again. Eleven. Fighting back tears that shouldn't even be coming, Roxas glanced up into the eerily-illuminated room to see a note on the floor under the desk. He frowned and crawled over to it. Picking it up and looking at it, it read:

Come to the space where all is grey.  
>Better hurry, before it's too late.<p>

The twelfth bolt flashed. Roxas jerked to his feet. He still had time! He had one more chance! He literally leapt out of the office and sprinted for the Grey Area. The thunder following the previous lightning rolled through the empty halls. So close, he was so close. He could still make it. He saw the Grey Area doors at the end of the corridor. He threw himself against them and burst into the room. Panting, he looked up in confusion as the thirteenth flash cued all the lights in the room. Squinting and shielding his eyes, he looked around to find streamers, balloons, and tables of food everywhere. Instantaneously, all the other members popped out of hiding and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROXAS!" Roxas' shoulders slumped in confusion. The whole thing...was a surprise party?

Xion ran over and hugged him. "This is so exciting! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE 2 ALREADY! And it's the perfect night for a party! It's so eerie outside!"

"Uh...yeah..." Roxas scratched his head awkwardly.

"Heh, did you like the big set-up, Tiger?" Xigbar asked. "We figured since it's also Friday the 13th, we could give ya a good scare, too."

"We've been planning this for days," grinned Axel. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're alive, you guys. I was so scared."

Xion giggled. "You didn't really think something happened to us, did you?"

"Eheh...of course not..." Roxas responded, chuckling awkwardly. "So, you guys really did all this just for me?"

"Nope," Xigbar joined in, popping a cupcake in his mouth. "I just wanted an excuse for a party. That's cute, though."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Of course we did. It's a celebration! C'mon, we'll go cut the cake! It's really awesome! Zexion made it!" The three friends headed over to the cake when Xemnas' voice sounded through the castle.

"WHO'S BEEN GOING THROUGH MY DESK?"

Roxas whimpered. "I guess I'm gonna die after all."

* * *

><p>Well, that's all, folks XD sorry it's posted so late, but I got it up on the correct day! Yay! Hope you liked it! Yay for Roxas and his epicness. HAPPY ROXAS DAY EVERYONE!<p> 


End file.
